Hogwarts a love story
by freakinacage1234
Summary: Hermione meets Ginny before her first year and they grow close despite the threat that awaits them when they arrive at Hogwarts. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters!**

Hermione followed Ron and Harry, She had never been to visit a wizarding family before. She was slightly worried because she knew for a fact a lot of wizards hated her solely because her parents were Muggles. Ever since the day Draco had called her a 'mud-blood' in front of everyone, Hermione had a fear of all wizards thinking so little of her for the one thing she couldn't control. Ron had tried to brush off these feelings by reminding Hermione that she was one of the smartest if not the smartest witch in the school, but Hermione couldn't see how her intelligence mattered if her blood wasn't good enough.

As soon as she set foot inside the Burrow however, all her fears were forgotten. She simply couldn't worry about her heritage with all the amazing magic happening around her. Mrs. Weasley was watching all the chores getting done with a scowl. If one thing seemed to be slacking she would flick her wand at it. She smiled brightly at the trio who walked in.

"Oh! It's so nice to finally meet Ronald's friends!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Harry and Hermione into a hug so tight, they both felt as if their bones might crack under the pressure. "When he wouldn't let us meet you two, we thought perhaps he was lying about having friends!" Mrs. Weasley went on.

"Thanks mum." Ron murmured.

"Well! Sleeping arrangements!" Mrs. Weasley continued, ignoring Ron. " Harry you can sleep in Ronald's room, Hermione, you can stay in Ginny's room. Have you met Ginny yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly. Hermione slowly shook her head. She had of course heard a lot about Ron's younger sister. Ron was proud and protective of her. But she had never saw so much of a picture of her.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Hermione smiled slightly at Ron who was shaking his head slightly. The stairs shook with the thumps of Ginny's feet slamming against the floor. She got into eye sight and froze at the sight of company. Her cheeks turning almost as red as her hair. She wore a thin cotton nightgown with some tears and stains. It was obviously old, but Hermione thought it looked beautiful none the less. Ginny let out a small squeak. "Darling, Hermione will be staying in your room." Mrs. Weasley stated. Hermione raised her hand and gave a slight wave. Ginny's face turned impossibly redder as she nodded at Hermione and raced back up the stairs.

"She's terribly shy" Ron explained to Hermione. She nodded and smiled polietly to the group.

"I'm rather tired. I should go prepare for bed" Hermione said lightly walking towards the stairs. Ron followed and showed her where Harry and he would be staying before accompanying her into Ginny's room. Ginny looked back when the door opened and when she saw who enter she quickly rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Hermione thanked Ron as he backed out of the room and shut the door. Hermione quickly changed into a oversized tee shirt that came up to mid thigh. She sat on the corner on the foot of Ginny's bed and looked around the cluttered room. Ginny had quiditch posters cluttered on her walls along with pictures in frames of groups of red heads, Hermione assumed was her family. Clothes littered the floor along with books and parchment. Hermione slowly turned back to the covers that lay over Ginny.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I sleep in the other room" Hermione asked gently. Ginny jumped up from the bed with a look of horror.

"No! Mother would be so angry! Plus, I... I don't mind!" She stammered. Hermione smiled sweetly at the girl, whose freckles were getting lost in her deep blush.

"Well then, I warn you, I'm a blanket stealer." Hermione said trying to loosen the tension.

"I don't even really like blankets! You can have them all!" Ginny continued in her panicked tone. Hermione stretched out on the bed pulling the blankets over her shoulders and nuzzling into the pillow. She was surprised how comfortable the bed was. It looked old and stiff, but it was nice and warm and comfortable. Ginny slowly sat on the side of her bed and Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girls hesitation.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ginny, I wont bite!" Hermione said. Ginny quickly laid down afraid to upset the bushy haired girl. They laid in silence for a while, nothing but the wind whistling through the window.

"Wha... Whats Hogwarts like?" Ginny whispered, terror obvious in her voice.

"That's right! I totally forgot, Ron told me this was your first year. It's brilliant Ginny. You'll love it there. Dumbledore is the best headmaster, just watch out for Snape." Hermione warned. Ginny slowly turned to look at the ceiling and nodded.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor" Ginny asked lightly.

"Then Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will get a great new witch from what Ron has told me" Hermione yawned.

"Or Slytherine." Ginny said lightly.

"Oh Ginny, I haven't known you long and I can tell you for a fact, you will not be in Slytherine. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm exhausted, can we talk more in the morning?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded still staring at the dark ceiling, with a very obvious look of panic in her face. Hermione scooted closer to Ginny and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Don't be afraid Ginny, No matter what house you end up in. You will have Harry, Ron and I as friends. No sense worrying about it. Get some sleep, We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Hermione reminded before shutting her eyes.

Ginny looked down at the hand that held hers and gave a light squeeze back. "Yeah, you're right. Good night Hermione." And then she closed her eyes and fought for some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the best Beta ever, though you will probably have a lot of correcting to do. This ones for you! 3**

Hermione woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley hollering up the stairs that breakfast was ready. She looked at Ginny curled up beside her, still clutching her hand. Ginny's hair was fanned out across the pillow, she didn't even stir at the shrill sound of her mothers voice. Hermione poked her shoulder lightly.

"Ginny?" She whispered trying not to startle the girl. Ginny only snorted in her sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are Ron's sister aren't you" She took Ginny's shoulder and shook her. Ginny's eyes snapped open and looked up at Hermione in surprise.

"Morning." Hermione chuckled. "Your mums getting us all up for breakfast, but I see you sleep like your brother." She joked. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You slept with Ron?!" Ginny blurted. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"No! I meant when he falls asleep in class, or the common room! He's impossible to wake up!" Hermione exclaimed in a rush. Ginny's cheeks turned red as she nodded slowly and got up from her bed. Hermione watched Ginny go to the dresser before getting up and digging through her bag.

Ginny and Hermione dressed quickly and then went down stairs to join Harry and Ron at the kitchen table. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron as she normally would, which she instantly regretted when she saw the look of hurt on Ginny's face as the small girl slipped down into a chair next to Fred and George. Mr. Weasley took a seat at the head of the table while Mrs. Weasley used her wand to transport the food to the table. The aroma of eggs grew deliciously as the food settled in front of each person. Hermione tried to make eye contact with Ginny but the younger girl's eyes were glued to her plate.

"Does everyone have their list of books?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she spooned some eggs onto a piece of toast.

"All our books are from this Lockhart git" Ron growled with his mouth full

"Oh, he's so handsome" Mrs. Weasley swooned, which earned her a respectable glare from her husband. Hermione caught Ginny grinning at the spectacle and Harry let out a chuckle which he tried to hide with a cough. Fred and George were mocking their mother which caused Harry to burst into uncontrollable laughter as Ginny ducked with the twins when Mrs. Weasley threw a piece of toast their way.

Hermione caught Ginny's eyes and smiled, Ginny blushed slightly before grinning back. The rest of their breakfast went by fairly uneventful. Once all the dishes were zoomed back into the sink, Mrs. Weasley began handing out handfuls of a green dust-like substance that she called Floo powder. Everyone rushed forward to the fire place before looking at each other.

"Okay Fred and George dear" Mrs. Weasley shooed them forward. Once the twins disappeared into a flash of green fire, Ron and Harry, Harry looking a little bit nervous as if this was an experience that had gone badly for him in the past, stepped forward and soon they too had disappeared into the green fire.

"Hermione, Ginny you're next" Mrs. Weasley ushered them forward. Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's free hand before they threw down the floo powder and screamed 'Diagon alley!' Before she knew what was happening Hermione was spinning out of control, she squeezed Ginny's hand tighter until she felt her body being tugged. Next thing she knew she was laying on the floor of Olivander's wand shop. Ginny had softened her fall however and Hermione found herself laying on top of the girl and looking down into her bright brown eyes, eyes that seemed to be frozen staring back at her. Hermione's mind was spinning from the floo powder and she was trying not to think about how comfortable Ginny's body felt pinned under hers. Ginny looked terrified staring up at Hermione, her cheeks turning redder every second. Hermione wondered for a moment whether or not she was even breathing.

"You okay girls?" asked Mr. Olivander. Hermione snapped to her senses and quickly pulled herself off Ginny.

"Fine, just first time travelling by floo powder" Hermione explained. Mr. Olivander shook his head in reminisce, as if he were remembering the first time he had traveled by the green substance and returned to his box of wands. Hermione glanced down at Ginny, who was still sitting on the floor and quickly offered her a hand up. They girls gave Mr. Olivander a quick goodbye and rushed out of the shop hands clenched tight together. The door shut itself behind them and they glanced at each other a smile growing on their faces until they fell into bits of hysteric laughter.

"Oi! I found em!" Ron shouted as he and Harry rushed toward the girls followed by Fred and George.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned, "what happened?"

"And why are you laughing?" Ron asked, looking at them quizzically.

"We fell into Mr. Olivander's shop" Hermione said after a moment. Everyone nodded, not really sure if that was a good enough answer but letting it drop anyway. Soon Mrs. Weasley approached and led the group to the individual stores that had their school supplies.

The last stop was the bookstore, where they were all shocked to see Mr. Lockhart promoting his new book. Ginny rolled her eyes at the crowd of awestruck spectators. Ron was looking at his mother in disgust as she fanned her face.

"Oh he is gorgeous" Hermione gasped staring at Lockhart. Ron now switched his look onto Hermione. Harry slowly raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Ginny felt a small pang in her chest that she didn't understand. She looked at Mr. Lockhart and couldn't see what the fuss was about. She looked at Hermione and her mother who were practically drooling on the floor and sighed. Harry motioned at his books and then towards the exit, silently asking her if she wanted to finish the shopping on their own. Ginny took one last glance at her mother and Hermione and walked away from the group with Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Gilroy Lockhart shouted. Harry froze and looked from the exuberant man to Ginny.

"Help me" He whispered as Gilroy called him over. Ginny just smiled and shrugged at him as he was dragged to the front of the crowd. She placed her cauldron on a stack of books and stared aimlessly at the cover of one ignoring the ongoings of the world around her. She was trying to figure out the pain that had settled in her chest. It made no sense. She wondered if maybe she'd eaten too quickly and that was causing the dull pain.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sounds of books being dumped in her cauldron. She looked up to see and exasperated Harry.

"I'll buy my own" He grumbled moving past her. Ginny nodded lightly and looked at the pile of Lockhart's books in her cauldron.

"Oh isn't he just so sweet?" Hermione swooned to Mrs. Weasley as they came within ear shot.

"He's an old fraud" Ginny replied, getting hurt expressions from the girls but a wide grin from Ron.

"That's my sister!" Ron exclaimed offering Ginny his hand for a high five. She looked at him with an eye brow raised and turned to leave the shop. She was cut off by Malfoy.

"I see a new Weasley will be starting this year at Hogwarts." He said in a cold voice, not bothering to hide his disdain as his eyes travelled up and down her body. "Tell me, how many more of you rats are there?" He asked finally letting his eyes rest on Ginny's. Ginny felt a stab of fear crawl through her body.

"Leave her alone!" Harry's voice came from behind her. Ginny was glad Harry came to her rescue, she wasn't very good at confrontation. Malfoy ignored Harry as he flipped through Ginny's books.

"Well these are all brand new. No way your family could afford such a thing. Potter have you been re-gifting?" Malfoy brought his gaze to Harry. Ginny tried fixing Malfoy with a glare hoping he would leave but he stood firmly with a sadistic smirk spread across his pale face.

"Bug off Malfoy" Hermione's voice sounded. Malfoy's glance turned to Hermione.

"Ah, of course. The mud-blood wouldn't be to far behind." He said coolly. Ginny didn't think anyone else had noticed but she could have sworn she'd seen Hermione take a small step backwards as if she'd been pushed. Ginny looked up at Hermione's defiant face and suddenly she flew forward and landed a hard kick on Malfoy's shin.

"Don't call my friend a mud-blood!" Ginny shouted

The group stared at the red haired girl, all shocked at Ginny's daring gesture. Malfoy stood up as Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing in front of Ginny.

"Bad move Weasley." He said to Ginny, sparing just a single icy glace at Harry before dramatically turning and walking out of the shop.

"Lets go now, has every one got their books? Good, chop chop." Mrs. Weasley rushed them forward looking worriedly around the store.


End file.
